


Tony Lost

by Fairhaven74



Series: Separate But Not Apart [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Presumed Dead, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night changes Tony and Jethro's lives forever.  </p>
<p>*Please note that this is a Mpreg story.  It is also underage, because while Gibbs is 18 Tony is only 17. There is no rape or non-con as Tony wanted to have sex with Gibbs.  He was not drunk or impaired in anyway.  While I don't agree with underage sex, I'm not stupid to think it doesn't happen.  This is AU, because one men can have babies and two DADT does not exist.  Please do not read if you find this offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm doing this for fun only. No money is made by me for doing this. Comments are welcome, but please be kind. If you find mistakes please let me know so I can make changes.

Jethro had had a great time last night. He just hoped his dad never found out, because he would tear into him. It wasn’t anything the other recruits weren’t doing. He did see what his dad meant though, he really should have waited until he found the right person. It had been great though, it had felt beyond wonderful and Tony was really good looking. Tony also, wasn’t a prostitute like the others he was just a college kid out for a good time. Jethro was looking forward toward boot camp. In eight weeks he would be getting an official assignment, because he was not going to wash out. His name was called to board the bus.

Eighteen weeks later Gibbs called his dad to tell him that he would be home for a week, before he was sent for further training.

“Hey, dad it’s Leroy,” Gibbs said.

“Son, did you want to tell me something?”

“Yeah, I will be home in about four hours and I have a week before I have to report back.”

“Well, I will see you shortly. We definitely need to have a chat when you get here.” With that his father hung up.

Gibbs shook his head that was a strange conversation. His father was usually chatter; probably just caught him at a bad time.

Four hours later Gibbs was entering his father’s store, he was surprised to find someone strange behind the counter. However, when he looked closer the person looked familiar and then if hit Gibbs, Tony.

“Leroy,” he heard his dad’s voice behind him.

Gibbs swallowed before he could speak, “Dad, what is Tony doing here?”

“That is what you and I need to talk about, son.”

Damn he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. If you find any please let me know. Comments are welcome.

Jackson called to Tony to lock up the front, they were closing for the rest of the day, besides they only had another thirty minutes left of the day. Tony was worried that Jethro would be mad. Tony only intended to inform him of the situation and leave, but Jackson Gibbs would not hear of it and had informed Tony that until he talked directly face to face with his son Tony was staying put. Tony wasn’t stupid, he did what he was told.

Tony tried to hide his growing midsection, but at his point it was pointless, he was defiantly showing. He sighed, he figured he might as well get it over with. He walked in to the back room where Jackson had set up a small sitting area for when he wanted to talk to guests. Jethro’s back was to him when he entered so it was Jackson who noticed him first.

“Ah there you are Tony. Sit down.”

As Tony replied “Yes, sir,” Jethro turned around and his eyes went wide.

“What the hell,” he shouted?

“Watch your language, son,” Jackson said as he hit Jethro in the back of the head.

“Ow…sorry, but why…how” Jethro stuttered.

Tony figured he better take control of the situation, “I didn’t know that I was a carrier. If I had, I would have taken precautions. I just came to let you know and see if you wanted to keep the kid yourself, if not I plan on giving it up for adoption. My father kicked me out and disowned me, again. If I stay away and give the baby up, he probably with forget all about it and as much as I want to keep it, I can’t raise it on my own. I don’t have any money or a place to live. Your father was kind enough to let me stay here and…and,” Tony had been fighting tears, but it all became too much and he finally let it go.

Jackson glared at Jethro and shoved him towards Tony. Jethro knelt down in front of Tony trying to catch his attention.

“Hey…It’s okay. The two of us will work this out. I only have a week here, but before I leave we will have everything worked out,” Jethro gave Tony his best encouraging smile.

Tony’s sobs had slowed and he was calming down, he gave a small smile back.

Jackson had insisted that Jethro take Tony home and put him to bed. So, by the time Jackson finally made it home he found Jethro in the kitchen and Tony was upstairs napping.

“What are you going to do, son” Jackson asked?

“I don’t know yet. We only spent one night together, we haven’t even been on a date.”

“He is only seventeen, Leroy.”

Gibbs’ eyes went wide at that, “Shit, he told me he was eighteen when we meet. I would never have done that if I had known.”

Jackson’s eyes narrowed at his son’s use of profanity, but he let it go for now, “Well I think you need to think long and hard about what you do want. Take him on a few dates see if you can even be in the same room for more than a few minutes. As I told him he is welcome to stay here until the baby is born.”

“Dad, how can I date him? I’m being shipped out at the end of the week.”

“I can’t tell you what to do son, but if it was me I would marry the boy. He’s smart, funny and very polite. I told you what I think you should do. I have said my peace.”

At that Jackson turned and left the room.

Jethro wasn’t sure about this, he had never dated guys’ only girls. He had only slept with Tony, because he was just a bit drunk and kind of wanted to know what it was like. He had enjoyed himself and he did find Tony attractive, maybe he could date him. Jethro started to make a plan.

Tony awoke to find Jethro sitting on the bed next to him. He smiled at him.

“Sorry, I’ve been getting tired lately and I’m not even that far along.”

Jethro smiled back, “Probably normal. Look, I…let me take you out on a date. A proper date. Maybe we can make a relationship work. I always wanted kids and I don’t think I can let you give this one up, but I can’t raise it by myself. So, Tony will you go out with me?”

Tony blinked at him that was not what he was expecting. Tony bit his lip as he thought about how he wanted to answer; yes Tony liked Jethro and he would not mind finding more out about him, but he did not want the relationship to be based on the baby. Tony knew from personal experience that that type of foundation usually ended with one or both parties hating each other and the kid stuck in the middle.

“Under one condition, if we don’t like each other or think that we can’t make a relationship work for ourselves and not just for the kid than we call the whole thing off.”

Jethro was surprised by that but he had to agree, “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It had been a whirlwind week for Tony. He was falling for Jethro, hard. He just hoped that Jethro was falling for him too. He had been helping Jackson in the store since early morning, because Jethro had some errands to run. Jethro had promised Tony that he would be back in time for dinner.

Tony wasn’t sure how the week would end, but he knew that Jethro would be leaving soon and Tony would miss him. Tony had decided that even if he and Jethro couldn’t make a relationship work Tony would stay with Jackson until the baby was born. Jackson had decided that he couldn’t let Tony give the baby up either so he offered to help Jethro take care of the child. Tony figured that he could make some arrangements to see the baby and when he finally got on his feet maybe he could get some kind of visitations. Tony was drawn out of his musings when Jethro wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“Hey, sweetheart how was your day?”

Tony always wanted to melt when Jethro did that.

“Good…fine,” his brain was short circuiting.

“Let’s get out of here. I want to take you some place special tonight.”

“Okay,” Tony said as he was pulled out to Jethro’s car. Jethro drove them out to a secluded cabin. Tony looked a bit worried at this, because he really had no idea what Jethro was up to.

Jethro just smiled at him and grabbed his hand entwining their fingers together. He pulled Tony along with him toward the bank of a brook. Tony smiled shyly at Jethro when he realize that Jethro had set up a picnic dinner for them. He carefully lowered himself to the ground with Jethro’s help. Jethro started to pull out all of Tony’s favorite finger foods and they started to eat. By the time they finished eating, the sun was setting.

Jethro grabbed Tony’s hand, looked him in the eyes, “Please don’t interrupt me, I have a lot to say and want to say if in one go. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Tony answered.

“Alright, Tony I know that you said you wanted our relationship to be more than about the baby; I understand that, but without the baby you and I would not have even tried to have a relationship in the first place. The baby does play a very large part in it, but I believe we can have something that goes beyond just that. I love you Tony. Tony, will you marry me?”

Tony blinked, “Yes I will marry you.”

Jethro surged forward capturing Tony’s face between his hands and kissing him. Tony responded by kissing back and pulling Jethro down onto their sides. The kiss became more heated, Tony started to moan into Jethro’s mouth. Jethro pulled back and Tony whimpered in disappointment.

“Hey, sweetheart I’m not done yet. Let’s go into the cabin and find the bed. It will be more comfortable.”

Tony nodded and allowed Jethro to help him up and into the cabin. Before Tony knew it he was on his back naked and moaning as Jethro explored his entire body taking him apart one moment at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing anything truly explicit. This chapter has some porn in it. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was excited, Jethro was supposed to be back at the end of the week. They had been married for four months and they hadn’t seen each other since the day after they got married. Jethro did not want Tony to follow him until he had a permanent place to live. Tony had not been happy about it, but he had accepted it when he realized he probably would not have seen Jethro much anyway with him still training to be a sniper.

Instead, Tony had stayed in Stillwater and lived with Jackson. It had been a difficult time for Tony, some people gave him dirty looks and others were out right mean. It had taken time to figure out that they did not like Jethro and wanted to hurt him anyway they could. Tony had tried to shake it off, but it had been difficult for him and he had only been able to talk to Jethro on the phone once a week.

He was due any day now and he wanted Jethro to be there for the birth. The plan was for Tony to move with Jethro back to his base after the baby was born and he couldn’t wait. He missed Jethro so much, he just worried that Jethro would find him unattractive being so large. He felt like a house.

Jackson wouldn’t let Tony help with store anymore, so Tony was sitting in the back room of the store trying his hand at knitting. His mother had taught him before she died, but he had not tried it since he was about twelve when his father because angry with him for it. He had a good start on a baby blanket that he wanted to finish before he gave birth.

The week went by fast for Tony, with planning for the birth and getting everything ready to move with Jethro he realized that Jethro would be there soon. He had stayed at the house that day so that when Jethro got there they could spend some time together.

Tony figured he had everything he could ready, so he laid down for a nap. He woke to Jethro wrapped around him kissing his the back of his neck.

“Hey, when did you get here” Tony asked?

“About an hour ago. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.”

Tony rolled over in Jethro’s arms and gave him a quick kiss. Jethro turned the kiss heated and Tony was moaning wanting more, but before they could get any farther Tony stopped.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I need to pee. Can you help me up, please? I’m as big as a house.”

“You look perfect to me. Here let me help you,” Jethro Tony up and into the bathroom.

As soon as Tony was done he returned to bed. Jethro pulled him onto his side and started to kiss him again, “Missed you so much, sweetheart.”

“Missed you too, I can’t wait until we can live together. Oh…Jethro please…please,” Tony begged.

“What you want, sweetheart” Jethro asked.

“You…now.”

Jethro shifted so that he was behind Tony and gently entered him. It had been too long and neither man could last long. It was over way too quick, before either one noticed they were both coming. When they were done Jethro cleaned them up and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if the sex parts sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Jethro was thrilled, he had a son. He and Tony had a son. A perfect little boy, named Matthew Gibbs. Tony was resting right now. Jethro was sitting in Tony’s hospital room watching him and their son. Jackson, quietly entered the room smiling.

Keeping his voice down Jackson asked, “How are they?”

“Fine dad, just tired. We can leave tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to see him?”

Jackson just rolled his eyes at his son, “Of course I want to see him that is why I’m here. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see my first grandchild.”

Jackson walked over to the bassinet and looked down at his grandson. He was perfect, at least to him. He chose not to pick him up as he did not want to wake Tony.

“When do you have to report back, son?”

“In two weeks; I know it’s not ideal, but I can’t leave Tony or Mattie here. I promised him when the baby was born he could come with me.”

“Good, he has been pining for you since you left four months ago. He’s a good kid Leroy, but he has had a difficult life. I tried to talk to his father, but the man made me want to lock myself in a room with him and teach him a few moves I learned in the service.”

Jethro winced, he had called Tony’s dad as well, “Yeah, not the best father in the world.”

“That’s an understatement. Did Tony tell you when he was ten his father took him to Hawaii for a vacation and left him at the hotel by himself for three days, while he was off with some woman.”

“No, but it doesn’t surprise me. I don’t want that man around Tony or our son.”

Jackson was satisfied with that, he only stayed a few more minutes promising to have a nice dinner for them tomorrow.

The next day Tony, Jethro, and their son left the hospital and headed to Jackson’s house. Jethro could tell that Tony was worried about something. Instead of waiting for Tony he asked, “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“You’re keeping your promise that we can come live with you?”

“Tony, of course I am. Tony I don’t want to leave you here. I didn’t want to leave you here in the first place, but it wasn’t the best place for you. Now I have a place for all of us to live and I want you with me, alright?”

Tony gave Jethro the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen.

A week later, Jethro was packing his car up while Tony and Mattie said good-bye to Jackson. This was hard for Tony, as much as he wanted to go with Jethro he would also miss Jackson. Jackson had become like a surrogate father to him for the last nearly nine months.

“Now, don’t get all upset on me. You can call and talk to me anytime you want, understand?”

“Yeah, it’s just hard and I’m still a bit emotional still from giving birth. I’ll miss you.” Tony hugged Jackson.

Jethro came up at that moment, “We’re ready to go, sweetheart. You got everything?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in the car.”

Jethro and Jackson finished saying good-bye and before Tony knew it they were on the road to their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I decided to not do the whole graphic birth. Been there, done it personally three times not sure I want to write about it. Feedback is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, more sex. I would say skip it, but it's sort of important to the plot. Mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I hope it's not too sappy.

Life was good for Tony and Jethro that first year. They had their ups and downs as any couple, but they always made it through. It was shortly after Mattie’s first birthday that Jethro had gotten orders that would take him away from home for six months. Tony wasn’t happy, but he figured he could live with it. Tony had been taking classes at college for a while now and he had decided that he wanted to go into psychology and sociology. He thought that it would give him a way into law enforcement without the danger. They had enough danger in their life with Jethro’s job.

Tony was just cleaning up after Mattie’s party when he felt his husband come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

“So, beautiful want to fool around while dad has Mattie,” Jethro asked?

Tony blushed, but turned in Jethro’s arms to give him a kiss, “How long do we have?”

“A few hours. Dad wants to spend some time with his grandson before he has to go home.”

“Mmmm…let’s go.”

Jethro had Tony naked and on his back before Tony knew what happened. “Want you so much, sweetheart. Need you…”

“You have me Jethro…always.”

Jethro surged forward and kissed Tony hard and demanding, they only stopped when the needed to breath. Jethro was entering Tony and kissing him as Tony was moaning. Jethro would never get enough of Tony like this. He was perfect. He was thrusting harder and harder driving both of them to the edge. He knew Tony was close because he started to beg.

“Jethro…please…so close…need more…love you.”

Jethro took hold of Tony and started to bring him closer and closer to the edge, when his own release was close he pushed Tony over the edge by hitting his prostate dead on. Tony shouted his name as he came.

When Tony and Jethro were clean and back in bed with Jethro wrapped around Tony, Tony spoke “I’m going to miss you. I love Jethro.”

“I know sweetheart, but it’s only six months and then I’ll be back. You will have school and Mattie to worry about while I’m gone. It will go quick. I love, too.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you Jethro.”

“You would go on without me, for Mattie. Promise me that Tony. If anything does happen to me, you will make sure that you keep it together for Mattie.”

Tony swallowed the around the lump in his throat, “I promise Jethro. You have to promise the same Jethro, no matter what happens.”

Jethro did think he would survive the loss of Tony, but he did not want to say that so instead he agreed.

“Love you Tony, always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. If you find any typos or mistakes please let me know.

Jethro devastated and in shock. He was on a plan back to the states; he had only been go two months when he was informed that Tony and Mattie had been in a horrific car accident. They both died when the car caught fire. Jethro had been given extended family emergency leave. He was headed home to bury his husband and son.

His father was waiting for him when he arrived. It was a good thing because everyone was pretty certain that Jethro would try to end his own life if someone wasn’t watching him. A buddy of Jethro’s that had been injured and sent home was also there to keep an eye on him.

“Son,” Jethro’s dad greeted with a sadness in his eyes.

Jethro just nodded. He missed Tony, Tony should be the one to greet him with Mattie in his arms not in some grave with nothing left but ashes. Jethro followed his dad to the car in a fog; he could not feel anything but pain and grief.

Jethro was so consumed by grief that he did not really know what happened after his return. The funeral was a blur, he did know that Tony’s father had shown up and Jethro had decked him when he started to try to garner sympathy from the other mourners. If it hadn’t been for his father and friends he would have tried to strangle the man. Jethro could not believe that he would show up like he had even seen his son in two years. He had never even met his grandson, when Tony called to tell him that he had given birth to a boy his father told him that at least he had gotten that right and Jethro might not leave him now. Jethro had wanted to go to Long Island and beat the shit out of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.

Jethro when Jethro finally started to emerge from his fog he found himself sitting on his and Tony’s bed holding a stuffed bear that Jethro had bought for Mattie. Next to him was his gun; he so wanted to end his life, but he kept replaying the conversation that he and Tony had had their last night together.

He had made Tony promise to keep going if anything ever happened to him; he had promised Tony the same thing. He picked up the gun locking it away; he wouldn’t end his own life, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t take risks now that he didn’t have Tony or Mattie to come home to. For now he would find go back to work, he had a job to do. If he couldn’t protect Tony and his son anymore, he would protect others families.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the interest in this story. Feedback is always welcome. All mistakes are mine. Hey if you find any let me know.

Tony woke slowly; every inch of him hurt and he could not remember doing anything that could cause that. His brain was in a fog; he reached next to him to wake Jethro, but found that he was not in their bed. He opened his eyes and found the room in dim light, but he was able to make out that he was in a hospital room. He couldn’t move his left leg and he began to panic when he saw he was alone.

He knew he could not panic that would not solve anything. He took a deep breath and took stock of himself, he found the bed controls and raised the bed up a so it was at a slight angle. That was when he found that his leg was in a brace. Mattie he thought; were was his son. His hand flew to the call button, he was starting to remember. He and Mattie had been on their way to the store, when his car had been hit. Tony hadn’t prayed in years, but now he was hoping that his son was alright.

When the nurse came in she was followed by a small man in a white coat. As soon as the nurse approached Tony’s bed she started to check all his monitoring equipment. The small man started to speak, “Mr. DiNozzo, it’s good to see you awake finally. What do you remember?”

Tony blinked in confusion at the man, he had changed his last name to Gibbs right after he and Jethro married. “It’s Gibbs and I was in a car accident. Where’s my son? Has anyone contacted Jethro or Jackson Gibbs?”

The man gave him a sympathetic smile, “Forgive the confusion, but your father out DiNozzo on your intake paperwork. Mr. Gibbs your son is fine, he is with your father right now. I’m not certain of anyone named Jethro or Jackson Gibbs having been contacted. Who are they?”

Tony was getting more confused by the minute. Why was his father here? “Jethro is my husband and Jackson is my father-in-law. Why is my father here? How long have I been here? What is your name?”

“Forgive me, I’m Doctor Atwood. To answer your other questions you have been here for nearly two months. You were transferred here to this facility for rehabilitation when you awoke. Your father was the one to have you transferred. He had your medical power attorney. Is that not correct?”

“No, my husband had my medical power of attorney and in the event he wasn’t available it fell to my father-in-law. Where is my father, I want to see him now” Tony was getting very angry.

Doctor Atwood instructed the nurse to find Mr. Dinozzo while he tried to talk to Tony.

“Mr. Gibbs you were severely injured in the car accident. You were lucky; however, most of your injuries have healed already. Your leg is still in a brace as a precaution until we have you up and walking again. We removed the cast only a few weeks ago. The other good news is that you are still pregnant, which was extremely lucky considering how injured you were. We were concerned about brain damage, but from what I have seen so far I believe that is not a concern.”

Tony was overwhelmed by all the information the doctor gave him, before he had time to sort through all of it his father was entering the room.

“Junior, thank goodness you are awake. I was getting very concerned,” his father smiled at him.

Tony hated that smile, it was always so fake. “Dad, where’s Mattie? Where’s Jethro and Jackson? Why are you here?” Tony was starting to get a bad feeling about this situation.

“Matthew is with the nanny that I hired for him. Son, I’m…sorry to be the one to have to tell you, but shortly after you were in the car accident Jethro was killed in action. I was told that when Jackson heard the news he had a heart attack. He survived, but is in poor health.”

Tony wanted to scream that it couldn’t be true. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to break everything in the room, but instead he cried silently. Tony knew if he became hysterical they would sedated him and he did not want that, he wanted his son and he wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I almost decided not to post this story this way, but after debating it with myself for half the day I decided that this would be the best way to tell this story. I hope no one will be too disappointed. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the short chapter.

It had been a year since Jethro had lost Tony and their son. He was still in a bad place and he knew it. He wasn’t taking as many precautions as he should, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He missed them every day and he never stopped thinking about them.

He knew his commanding officer was watching him, he was afraid that Jethro would do something reckless and get himself and others killed. Jethro knew it was only a matter of time before they sent him home and discharged him, if that happened he had nothing left. He had to get his head on straight. The only problem was that he did not know how to do that.

On his latest mission he had taken a risk that should have gotten him killed, instead he was going to get a medal. Jethro hated to talk about his feelings, but he was pretty sure if he did find some safe outlet for his anger it would get him kick out. Maybe it was providence, but a few weeks later the chaplain approached him. He had heard about Jethro’s loss and believed he could help him. Jethro didn’t like the idea of spilling his guts to a complete stranger, but he had to do something. He had to keep his promise to Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Short chapter again. They will start to get longer soon.

For the first time in a year Tony felt good. He was free of the leg brace, he had given birth to his and Jethro’s second son, Justin Gibbs and he was watching Mattie chase after his new puppy. Tony missed Jethro every minute he was awake and even in his dreams, but he had a promise to keep. Tony was sure that he would never find anyone to love as much as he had loved Jethro, but he had two sons to take care of and that would keep him alive. Tony was drawn from his musings by the presence of his father at his side.

“Junior, you really should make the nanny keep that boy in check. He is too wild.”

Tony sighed this was an old argument between the two of them, “Dad, I already agreed to the nanny for the boys so that I could continue to attend school, but they are my children and when I am not busy with school or homework I will take care of them. Mattie is only two dad, he should be a bit wild.”

His father just shrugged and walked away. Tony knew he would never approve of how Tony wanted to raise his kids, but he didn’t have a say over it. That was one of Tony’s conditions to moving with his father, Tony would raise his sons how he wanted. After Tony had been released for rehab his father had suggested a move to Italy. Apparently, Senior had a villa there and thought it would be a good place for Tony to heal. Tony had agreed to it under the conditions that he would finish his education and his sons were his, not his fathers. The only concession that Tony had made for his father was that both Mattie and Justin would call Tony dad, instead of mom as he and Jethro planned. Tony figured it was a small thing to make peace with his father. His father had agreed to pay for his schooling and the care and upkeep of Tony and his boys.

Tony figured in a few years when he had his degrees he could look for work and move away from his father, but until then he would take what he could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jethro hurt; every inch of him hurt. He was being flown back to the States for treatment, they were sure that with time he would be fine, but almost being blown up will do some damage. Right now all Jethro could think about was if he hadn’t made it he could have seen Tony and Mattie again.

A month later Jethro was sitting up on his own and generally being a grumpy patient. He hated being inactive and this was the worst, because all he could do was think and thinking always led to Tony and Mattie. He was being promised mobility soon, but via a wheelchair.

Jethro had been told he could return to active duty, but after considering his option he decided that he wanted to find a new path. If he continued on his current one he would end up dead and he did not want to break his promise to Tony. While he had been in the hospital an agent for Naval Investigative Service, or NIS for short; had come to see him, he was sure that his commanding officer had talked the guy into it. Mike Franks and told him that he could be an NIS agent and still help his fellow soldiers. Jethro told him he would think about it.

Three months later Jethro was up and mobile on his own. He had seen Mike Franks at least once a week. Jethro had decided to become an agent with NIS, he was scheduled to start FLECT in four weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. All mistakes are mine.

Tony was furious. He hadn’t been this angry ever. He had just gotten home from school to find that Mattie had been sent off to boarding school, by his father. Tony was storming through the house looking for his father. He finally found him in his study with several of his father’s cronies and a young woman with very striking red hair. Tony gave his father a fake smile when he entered the room, “Dad, could we talk please?”

“Of course, Junior. My guests were just leaving.”

As soon as the men had departed Tony turned on his father, “What the hell, dad? You sent Mattie to boarding school without consulting me?”

“Now, Junior you know that it will be for the best. That boy was a handful and you were letting him get away with too much. He will be better off in a school away from here, you will see.”

“Dad, he is only six and he is my son not yours. We discussed this when I agreed to move here, I would raise my sons how I saw fit. I did not agree to him being sent off to a boarding school. I want him back now.”

“Junior, that just isn’t possible right now. If we pull him out now I’ll forfeit his tuition, and that is a very sizable amount. We can revisit this at the end of the semester.”

With that his father left the room. Tony was shaking with anger, but he was afraid to go against his father right now so close to his goal. Tony only had a few weeks left and he would be able to finally get a job. He already had several offers, but if he pissed his dad off he could pull his funding of Tony and he would not get his degrees. His tuition had been paid for already, but he knew his dad would find a way to make certain he did not get to finish school leaving Tony reliant on him. Tony just prayed that Mattie would be alright for a few weeks.

Three months later Tony was unpacking boxes in his new place. He could not believe it, he was finally on his own. He had finished school and had found a good job that allowed him time with his sons. He had been able to convince the nanny to stay on with less money, but full room and board. The best part was he had Mattie back with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jethro had been working at NIS for several years now as Mike Franks’ probie. Well technically he was no longer a probie, but he was sure that Mike would always call him probie. It had been a good move for him. He was always kept busy so he had less time to think about what he lost. This might have been what led him into asking out the red headed seamstress who worked at the dry cleaners he frequented. Jethro hadn’t dated anyone since Tony was killed, it had felt like a betrayal of what they had had.

When he saw her though he instantly felt an immediate connection. He was somewhat surprised when he asked her out, he had not intended to do so. He was even more surprised when she said yes after she confirmed that he was not a lumberjack. She apparently had a rule against dating lumberjacks.

They were on their fourth date when Jethro found out why she had that rule. A man approached them at the restaurant they were eating at, “Shannon, I thought that was you.”

Jethro noticed Shannon’s tight smile, “Bob, how are you?”

“Fine, how is Hank,” Bob practically sneered at Shannon.

Shannon stiffened but responded, “I wouldn’t know. If you’ll excuse us we were just leaving.” Jethro was about to reach for his weapon and credentials, when Shannon grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the exit.

“Shannon, what the hell was that about,” Jethro asked?

“No here.”

Once they were at Shannon’s apartment, she told Jethro her story.

“I should have told you sooner, but…I really like you and most men run for the hills when I tell them.” Jethro just gave her a questioning look and a quick nod for her to continue. “I was young and stupid right out of high school. I married my high school sweetheart and things were really good at first, but things changed about a year into the marriage. I became pregnant at the same time he lost his job. My rule about lumberjacks is about him. Anyway, he started to drink and get mean. He never hit me so I stayed and just avoided him when he was drinking. Then one night I came home late from work; we needed the extra money so I had stayed, unfortunately he didn’t like that. He started to hit me and I was lucky to still be close to the door and was able to escape. I ran to my parent’s house, the filled a police report and had him arrested. I was luck, because my step-dad was well like in town and he has powerful friends. Hank was charged with assault and domestic violence. A few months later I gave birth to our daughter, I agreed to drop all charges if he would sign over all rights to her. He agreed and we went our separate ways. Kelly, my daughter is with my parents until I get better situated. I know I should have told you about her sooner, but I just…I’m sorry.”

During Shannon’s story Jethro had become increasingly angry at Hank, a guy he never met. How could someone hit his wife pregnant or otherwise? He lost his boys and would give anything to have them back and his ass just threw his family away. He was furious on Shannon and Kelly’s behalf. However, he didn’t want Shannon to think that he would run just because she had a daughter. He might not be in love with Shannon, but he did care about her. Shannon could never replace Tony in his heart, but maybe she could carve a small place for herself.

He gave her a small smile, “Hey, Shan it’s fine. I understand not wanting to talk about something that is painful. I’m not going to run and I would love to meet Kelly.”

“I would love for you to meet her, next time I bring her for a visit maybe we can go to the zoo?”

“That would be good. I would like that,” Jethro replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I hope I'm not confusing anyone on the timeline. To make it clear Jethro and Tony's stories are basically running concurrently with each other. I really don't like putting hard and fast dates in my stories, because I become too bogged down in trying to keep everything straight. I also realize that both Tony and Jethro are OOC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony had been on his own for over a year. The first few months had been hard, but now he had a rhythm going. He was enjoying his job and it did pay the bills with just a bit left over each month. When Tony had first agreed to travel to Italy with his father it was so that he could get some distance from his life with Jethro. After Justin was born and Tony decided to return to school he convinced his father to return to the U.S.

His father had agreed to pay for Tony’s school as long as he agreed to take business classes. So, Tony had taken both business finance classes and psychology. He thought that he could convince his father that psychology could be useful in business. He father agreed so Tony became a double major. After graduation Tony had found a job working in the finance department of a large corporation that his father had contacts with. Tony returned to school a few months later to earn his MBA and a Masters in psychology, unfortunately Tony still needed his father’s help to pay for school. Senior had agreed, but only if Tony followed some of his requirements. Tony had relented and agreed to attend his father’s business dinners and send his son’s to a private school; however, Tony had refused to send them to boarding school.

Tony had a plan once he completed his Masters degrees he was going to apply to the F.B.I., he figured with his background in finance and psychology he would have a really good chance. He didn’t want to be a field agent though; not because he didn’t think he could handle it, but because of his boys. He did not want to take the chance that his father would end up raising them if he got himself killed.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by one of his dad’s associates asking about Tony’s thoughts on a recent advertising campaign and what Tony thought the public’s reaction to it would be. Tony smiled at the man and answered his question. Tony really wanted to go home; he hated these dinners and his dad’s friends gave him the creeps. He would rather be at home watching movies with his sons. The only thought that kept Tony going was one more year and he could get away from these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So votes on Senior? Evil or just a bad parent?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you find any. I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story so far. I am now in the dilemma of answering all the comments with a simple thank you, because any other answer will give away too much of the plot.

“Hey, Shan where do you wants these boxes” Jethro asked?

Shannon came out of the kitchen to see which boxes Jethro was referring to. She smiled at him, “Those go in our bedroom.”

Jethro nodded and headed up the stairs to put them away. Jethro was content; he had asked Shannon and Kelly to move in with him a month ago. Shannon had agreed, so here they were moving all of Shannon and Kelly’s things into Jethro’s house in Alexandrea. Jethro had moved all of his boy’s things into the attic; he couldn’t get rid of anything that was theirs. The only thing he kept out was a picture of the three of them at Mattie’s first birthday party and it was behind his NCIS I.D.

Jethro still hadn’t told Shannon about his boys, but he just didn’t want to share them with anyone. He had even stopped talking to his father because Jackson wanted Jethro to let go. Jethro didn’t feel like brining Shannon into his life was letting go of his boys, because he was letting her carve a place in his life for herself. He was not giving his heart away to her, because he had giving Tony his heart years ago so all he could offer Shannon was his affection. He knew he really wasn’t being fair to Shannon, but he felt compelled to protect her in any way he could. Maybe if he had met Shannon first she would have had a chance but life hadn’t worked out that way.

Kelly was a different story; Jethro had loved her from the moment he saw her. She could not replace Mattie, but she had grabbed his heart, settled in and wouldn’t leave. With her he felt that he was gaining a daughter not a replacement for his lost son.

As Jethro made his way back down the stairs he ran in to Kelly and scooped her up into his arms. “Hey, darling where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“I’m hungry,” she exclaimed.

Jethro smiled at her, “Alright let’s see what your mom has planned.” With that the two headed off to find Shannon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome. If you find mistakes please let me know, that is how I learn.

Tony was pissed. The day was supposed to be just him and his sons. They had plans to go into the city and visit Central Park Zoo and now his father was calling to demand he attend a business lunch he had planned.

“Dad, no. You know today is my day with my kids. We agreed that I would get at least one full day with them, no interruptions from anyone. We have plans.”

“Junior, they won’t even remember that you weren’t there to take them to some museum that they probably never wanted to see in the first place. This lunch is extremely important. I wouldn’t ask, but one of my big investors arrived suddenly and he wishes to meet you. He has heard some good things about you. Apparently, even with your appalling work ethic you have made a decent impression on some people. However, if you don’t wish to continue your education well I hope you have fun with those boys.”

Tony sighed, he understood his father’s threat; he either attended the lunch or his father would pull his education funding. Tony only had a few more months to go and it was too late to get a student loan and even though the classes were paid for Tony knew his father would find a way to make it disappear.

“Fine, dad you win. I’ll be there,” Tony said defeated.

“See you soon Junior,” with that his father hung up.

“Maria, could you please come here,” Tony called the nanny.

When Maria saw Tony she knew immediately something was wrong, “You look pale Tony, are you ill?”

Tony’s laugh held no humor and he answered her, “My father called and it’s imperative that I attend a luncheon at his house today. I know I promised you the day off, but if the boys still want would you take them to the zoo?”

“Of course Tony, but they really wanted to spend time with you.”

“I know and I’ll talk to them now, but if I don’t do this for my father I will never be out from underneath him. I’m so close to escape.”

She smiled sadly at him and she went to retrieve the boys.

 

Tony was so happy to finally be home and away from his father’s cronies. He entered his apartment and was slammed into by two small boys shouting, “Daddy.”

Tony smiled and scooped both boys up into his arms.

“How was the zoo, boys?”

“Great, we got to see a polar bear. He was huge and he…he bent this bar into a hook with one paw,” Mattie said with wide eyes.

Tony widened his eyes and said, “Wow, I’m sorry I missed that,” and he really was.

“How about I give you guys your baths and read you a bedtime story?”

“Yeah,” both boys shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note. The polar bear incident actually happened. I was a little kid visiting New York City and we went to Central Park Zoo. I saw the polar bear they had there at the time bend a piece of rebar into a hook. Taught me healthy respect for polar bears and wild animals in general.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jethro had asked Shannon to marry him six months after she and Kelly moved in with him. As much as he would always love his boys he did not want to be alone for the rest of his life. Jethro’s only regret was that he was not in love with Shannon; he did love her and cared about and he hoped that would be enough. He wasn’t surprise when Shannon had said yes.

They had been married for three months when Jethro brought up him adopting Kelly. He loved the little girl very much and was concerned that he could lose her if anything happened to Shannon. Shannon had agreed so Jethro adopted Kelly as his daughter. For the first time in years Jethro was actually happy.

His and Shannon’s marriage wasn’t passionate, but it was solid. Jethro believed he had found someone he could spend the rest of his life with. He had a good job, a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter; he was the envy of many at NCIS. Unfortunately, for Jethro he never saw the cracks in his marriage so when the end came it left him in shock. They had been married for just over two years when he came home to find Shannon sitting at their dining room table with a box he recognize having come from the attic.

“Shannon, what are you doing with that,” he was angry; he had asked Shannon and Kelly to stay out of the attic.

“I thought I heard rats in the attic, so I called an exterminator. Imagine my surprise when he came down and said that he got the rats out, but he was afraid they had damaged some of the things up there. He said they had made a nest in a crib. I couldn’t figure out why we had a crib in the attic since I didn’t bring Kelly’s when we move in here. You know what I found when…”

“Stop,” Jethro said harshly, “I know exactly what you found up there. Dammit, Shannon those things are private…”

Shannon held up her hand for Jethro to stop, “Jethro, I really don’t want to fight about this. What I want to know was why you didn’t tell me that you had been married before, to a man. Why you didn’t tell me you had a child with said man?”

Jethro took a deep breath, “They died Shannon, I…shit…I really never got over their deaths. I…should have told you, but it is just so damn painful even after all these years. Tony was the love of my life and I just…I’m sorry Shannon.”

“Do you love me Jethro?”

“I…care for you. I love you, but I’m not in love with you. I’m sorry.”

Shannon sighed and gave him a wry smile, “So, I have to ask this, is Kelly a replacement for your lost child? Because if she is I don’t want you anywhere near her, you will just end up hurting her.”

Jethro felt the ground open up beneath him when Shannon said that, “No! Shannon you have to believe me that I adore Kelly. I wish she was mine biology, she is not a replacement for Mattie. She has her own place in my heart…I…please don’t take her way from me,” he begged.

“Calm down Jethro…I don’t plan on taking Kelly away from you, but you realize I can’t stay. We will work out some form of custody arrangements, but Kelly and I need to move out. I will be moving back with my parents until I can figure out what I want to do.” With that Shannon wiped her face of the tears and left the house, leaving Jethro with nothing but memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write. I almost didn't write it this way, but the plot sort of required it. I really felt bad for Shannon in this part of the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Thanks.

This was the first day Tony had had off in nearly three weeks. He had plans to spend the day with his boys watching movies and pigging out on junk food. He really never let the boys eat junk food, but he thought this was a special occasion. For the first time in he couldn’t remember how long he had no obligations to anyone but his kids. His father was off in Europe for the next few weeks and Tony’s boss at the F.B.I had given him the next forty-eight hours off. A few years ago Tony had finally gotten a job at the F.B.I. against his father’s wishes.

“Boys, movie day” Tony shouted.

It sounded like a herd of elephants were in his apartment, instead of two children as his boys ran in to the living room to get read to watch movies with their dad.

“What’s first, Dad” Mattie asked?

“Well, I was thinking we could start with _The Jungle Book_ and then watch _Casablanca_ ,” Tony knew that Mattie was a classics kind of kid. He loved any movie made before 1960. Justin was more into cartoons, so Tony hoped his two first picks would be a decent compromise.

Both boys seemed placated, when the said “Cool.”

“Alright, let me get the popcorn started and order the pizzas. How about you boys get yourselves something to drink, and yes you may each have one soda either now or with your pizza. Water or juice after that.”

The boys knew that their dad wouldn’t budge on the soda issue, so both chose juice to start and would have a soda with their pizza.

“You’re getting pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese right daddy,” Justine asked?

Tony gave him a look, it said why would he even needed to ask that question, “Of course.”

Tony sat between his two boys on the couch and as soon as the movie started both boys were cuddled up to his side. The only thing that would have made it better was if Jethro had been there.

When Tony was tucking two very tired boys into bed that night, Mattie asked “Daddy would you tell us a story?”

Tony smiled, Mattie only called him daddy now when he was very tired. “Sure baby, what do you want to hear?”

“’Bout how you meet Papa,” Mattie yawned.

Tony wasn’t surprised by the request, ever since he told the boys about Jethro, they always wanted some story that included him in it. Tony had told the boys that they should not mention Jethro to his grandpa, because it would upset him, but they were free to talk about him when it was just the three of them.

“Sure…Well you see Papa was my knight in shining armor. He rescued me at a really bad time in my life and took me to meet his daddy, Grandpa Jackson….” Tony told his boys a very altered and PG version of how he and Jethro met. Even if Jethro couldn’t be here for their sons, Tony would do everything in his power to make certain that they knew how much Jethro loved them and would have done anything for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Jethro knew he was a bastard; hell ever since Shannon had left him he down right mean. He liked to push his team to their limits, because if they could not handle it he did not want them on his team. His team consisted of three other members, Caitlin Todd his SFA, Timothy McGee his Probie, and Ziva David his Mossad liaison that Director Jenny Shepard had pushed on him. Kate had joined his team right before Stan Burly left as an agent afloat. Kate really didn’t have the experience to be his SFA, but she was the only one who would continue to work with him.

Timothy McGee came to his team, as a fresh faced probationary agent right out of FLECT. He was great with computers and technology, but lacked confidence and a back bone. He was willing to learn and that made him useful to Gibbs.

Ziva she was another story. Director Jenny Shepard foisted her on him. He didn’t see why MCRT would need a liaison to Mossad. Yes, Ziva was talented as a spy and undercover work, but as an agent she lacked the temperament.

Jenny Shepard was another story. Ever since she arrived at NCIS as the director she had been make advance to him. He easily ignored her, but the longer she was there the worse it got. If he was anyone else he would have reported her; hell if he was still married he would report her. Honestly, he just didn’t care what she wanted. He was not going to date her or marry her.

The only two people at NCIS that Jethro wasn’t a bastard to, were Dr. Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard and Abigail ‘Abby’ Sciuto. Ducky was like an older brother to him and he would not take any of Gibbs’ shit. As for Abby, he thought of her as his younger sister. She was manipulative at times, but she had a really large heart and she loved Kelly.

Kelly was Gibbs’ reason for getting up in the morning. Shannon had been true to her word and they came up with a visitation schedule that allowed Jethro to keep Kelly for two weeks during the summer. That had worked well for a while, until Shannon had had an issue with her first ex-husband. She had moved back in with Jethro for a time until the situation was resolved. Jethro gave a small smile at how that was resolved. Shannon and Kelly were at the house alone when her ex had shown up; he had tried to kidnap them. FBI Agent Tobias Fornell had just stopped by to talk to Gibbs about a case and walked in on the attempted kidnapping. Three months later Shannon was moving in with Fornell; Jethro was happy for them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony loved his new position at work. He basically floated between divisions. His business, finance, and psychology background made him highly sought after by many inside the FBI and other agencies. The great thing for Tony was he could do most of his job without having to travel; this allowed him to spend most nights with his sons.

Tony had dated a few people, but none of them had lasted more than three dates when they found out about his two sons. He would not date or be in a relationship with anyone who could not accept his sons, he refused to ship them off to boarding school just so he could have a relationship. Tony’s only issue was his father. Senior was still trying to bring Tony back into his business dinners, but Tony usually used work as an excuse to get out of it.

Tony was working on tracing a money laundering operation that had just appeared on their radar. Tony was starting to suspect he would have to contact the Secret Service, because he was sure they were also into counterfeiting. He was just contemplating his next action when his phone rang.

“DiNozzo,” he snapped.

“Junior, I’m having a dinner tomorrow night and I know that you do not have to work. I need you there.”

“Dad, I can’t I’m not working, but I’m spending that time with the boys. You will just have to do without me.”

“Very well Junior, but you know you owe me. I paid for all those degrees you have.”

Fuck Tony thought guilt trip him. He knew his dad was right, if he hadn’t helped him he would not be where he was now. “Fine, dad I’ll be there.”

Tony hated his dad’s dinners, they were filled with creepy men that were probably breaking a dozen laws each. This time he was seated next to a gentleman only slightly older than himself. He got impression that he was expected to engage the guy in conversation.

“Anthony Dinozzo, Jr” he introduced himself.

“Victor Ellis. What line of work are you in” he asked?

Tony gave him the DiNozzo smile, “Federal Bureau of Investigations” Tony replied. He enjoyed watching the man’s eyes bug out.

“You’re an FBI agent” he whispered.

Tony looked at him confused, he was sure that all of his dad’s acquaintances knew his line of work, “Yes, I really don’t work in the field, but I’m qualified to.”

“It must be interesting work.”

“I enjoy it. What do you do Mr. Ellis?”

“Victor, please. I’m in…procurement.”

“And what exactly do you procure, Victor?” Tony knew he was flirting, but that was what was expected of him tonight. He father always had an angle or agenda for Tony to fulfill. He hated this part, he was not going to sleep with the guy just so his dad could compete some deal.

“This and that. Nothing really big. So, maybe we could go get dinner and see a movie tomorrow night. I hear that you are a huge movie fan.”

Evasion Tony thought, “Tomorrow is not a good night for me; I already have plans.”

“Hm…to bad. Maybe some other time.”

“Excuse me I need to use the facilities.”

Victor nodded to Tony. Tony headed to the downstairs bathroom, but he stopped when he heard his father’s voice.

“No, I am certain that he does not know about the trust.”

“He better not, Anthony or it could turn out very bad for you,” an unknown voice responded.

“Of course,” his father’s tight voice said.

Tony quickly headed on to the bathroom, he did not want to get caught listing to the conversation. Tony wondered who the other man was, his voice did not sound like anyone who was currently at the dinner. Tony needed to get out of here and find out what the hell that conversation was about; he had no doubt that it was about him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Gibbs was frustrated by their latest case. If they did not get a break soon it would go cold and Gibbs hated that. He looked at his team and knew that they were just as frustrated. He figured that maybe Abby had some information for him by now, so with that in mind he shouted his orders.

“McGee, pull and review the financials of our suspects. Kate review all our current evidence and profile are suspects. Ziva, check your contacts, see if there’s any chatter. Hell, contact our analysts and see if they have pick-up any chatter. I’m going to see Abby. You better have something for me when I get back.” With that he swept from the bullpen to a chorus of “Yes, Boss.”

As soon as Gibbs left the elevator he was on his phone to Fornell, he may hate to share jurisdiction but he had a feeling that they might need the FBI’s help on this case.

“Fornell,” his friend snapped into the phone.

“Tobias, I…need a favor. I have a case that is going to go cold unless we find a lead. I think that the case my go beyond the Navy, but not sure.”

He could hear the smirk in his friend’s voice, “I can be to the yard in an hour. Play it as usual?”

All Gibbs did was hang up and smile.

Moments later Gibbs strode into Abby’s lab with a Caf-Pow for her and hope that she had found something for him. Her music was blaring as usual, so he walked over and turned it off. She turned to yell at the newcomer until she realized that it was Gibbs brining gifts.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” Abby excitedly shouted.

“What you got for me Abbs?”

“Not much…the money is real…no finger prints on anything…no dust, dirt or DNA on anything…I think they were working in a clean room. Sorry Gibbs” Abby said sadly.

Gibbs kissed Abby’s cheek, “Thanks Abbs.”

Gibbs figured that he had about thirty minutes until Fornell showed up, so he was going to head out for fresh coffee when his phone rang. Glancing at it he saw it was the Director, he really did not have the patience for her today.

“Gibbs,” was his snapped answer.

“Jethro, I have a situation in MTAC. I could use your help.”

Fuck, he had a case to work “On my way.”

As he entered the bullpen his team jumped up to start reporting to him; he just held his hand up to stop them and pointed toward MTAC on the floor above. “Keep working,” he snarled at them.

He figured he could get done with the Director and hopefully Fornell would have something for him when he got back.

Gibbs shivered as he swept out of MTAC and head to the head. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself. The Director had wanted him to help her with an undercover op. she was running on a gun runner. Gibbs did not blindly run into situations so he told her he would need to think about the operation before he could take it, after all he had a daughter to think about. When Gibbs made it to the head he pulled the picture of his boys out of his wallet. He looked at it for a few minutes and calmed down enough to head back to work.

Gibbs wasn’t surprised to find Fornell in the bullpen when he arrived.

“What do you want, Tobias.”

“Might have a case that overlaps. Wanted to check and see. Got a problem with that.”

This was a game that the two played to keep people thinking they did not like each other. Everyone figured that Gibbs should hate Fornell for living with his ex-wife, but Gibbs was quiet happy for the two. Gibbs just nodded for Fornell to continue.

“FBI’s been investigation a money laundering ring, I think you might have stumbled onto a piece of new information that we could use.”

“Not giving the case up.”

“Didn’t think you would. The agent in charge of the case is…well unique. He hardly does field work, but he is damn smart and could probably kick your ass, Gibbs.”

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, “Why no field work?”

“Something to do with family,” Fornell’s probie scoffed.

“What’s wrong with family, Agent Sacks” Gibbs growled at the man.

“Get him here Fornell.”

“Gibbs, it’s not that easy. He works alone and he is based out of New York.”

Gibbs got in Fornell’s face, “Don’t care. Get him here. Tell him to bring his family if he has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Gibbs comes off sounding right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistake are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony could not believe it. If he had not learned patience and how to play a long game he would have marched right over to his father’s house and strangled him. Now Tony had to put together a case that could be independently verified and find a way to put his father in jail for a very long time. His big worry was that his father would try something to stop Tony and the best way to do that was his boys. Tony was coming up with plans to get his boys some place safe for now, but it could not look suspicious.

The answer to his dilemma came in the form of an Agent Fornell out of D.C. He had contacted Tony about a case that NCIS was working that might just overlap with his laundering case. Apparently, the agent in charge of the NCIS case was a bastard and hard to work with, well so was Tony that was why he worked alone. He would need to travel down to take a look at their evidence, he probably could have had them email it to him, but this would work better. He booked a hotel room and packed his boys and Maria up with the excuse that he did not know how long this case would take.

Tony figured he could work on both cases from there and maybe if Fornell turned out to be one of the good guys he could hand the case he was building on his father over to him. That would solve some of his issues. Tony had decided to take the train down to D.C. so that he could spend time with his boys.

When they arrived in D.C. Tony rented a car so Maria would have a way around while he was working. He had told Fornell what hotel he was staying at and he would need someone to pick him up. The next morning Tony was not surprised to find that Agent Fornell came to get him personally.

“Agent DiNozzo?”

“Yes,” Tony responded.

“Agent Fornell, I have a car waiting. Sorry to pull you away from home, but I really think there is a connection.”

“Not a problem, the timing couldn’t have been better. The case was stalling, so if there is a connection it may move it alone. Who will be taking point on the case?”

“Joint operation between NCIS and FBI and normally I would be point for the FBI, but as it is your case if you want it it’s yours.”

Tony was surprised by that most senior agents didn’t want some other agent coming into their territory and taking over. Instead of voicing this Tony just nodded his head and got into Fornell’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got Tony's voice right in this chapter. As you can guess the next chapter will be Tony and Gibbs. : )


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to wait to post this, but Chapter twenty-four is taking longer. So here it is. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was riding up the elevator with Agents Fornell and Sacks; he really did not like Sacks. Sacks had made some snide comments about Tony until Fornell gave him a death glare. Tony would have laughed if he wasn’t playing the hard ass agent.

When the doors to the elevator opened Fornell and Sacks stepped out with Tony on their heels. He squinted at the horrible orange partitions that made up the cubicles. Whoever picked it should have been fired. Tony watched Fornell approach two beautiful dark haired woman and ask where their boss was.

“MTAC, is this the agent we’ve been waiting on.”

Tony figured he better introduce himself as the others seemed to lack manners, “Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Junior” he held his hand out to shake.

“Special Agent Caitlin Todd, this is Agent Timothy McGee, and Office Ziva Davis. Our boss, Special Agent Gibbs is in MTAC with our director.”

At the name Gibbs, Tony felt the blood drain from his face; there had to be other people with that last name, it did not have to be his Jethro. He shook his head to clear it.

“Pleasure to meet you. Why don’t you bring me up to speed on your case?”

The NCIS team spent the next hour briefing Tony on all the information that they had. The one thing that was new for Tony was the evidence of a clean room being used and NCIS had suspects. The only problem was that those suspects had put up a fight, two dead and one in critical condition. That did not help the case. Tony was focusing on the case and trying to put his pieces of it with what NCIS had uncovered. Than it hit him; he quickly started looking through what he had collected on his father, after twenty minutes he found the connection.

“Shit, this is so not good.”

“Did you find something, Agent DiNozzo,” Agent Todd asked?

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered.

“Agent Fornell, I need to hand this case off to you. I…there is a conflict of interest…I’ll give you all my files and return to New York. You can contact me with questions, but I cannot be involved in this case if we want to prosecute.”

Fornell was stunned by that; he had heard many things about Agent DiNozzo and he had never heard of the man giving up a case, for any reason.

“I need a reason…” that was as far as Fornell got before he was nearly knocked over Gibbs.

“Tony…I thought you were dead…it is you right…I’m not dreaming…” Gibbs babbled.

The entire room was in complete silence and shock as the normally taciturn Gibbs was near to tears and hugging the FBI agent.

Tony snapping out of his shock, wrapped his arms around Jethro and buried his face in his neck wanting to sob.

“It’s me Jethro…it’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too sappy?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistake are mine. Feedback is welcome.

The room erupted in chaos as Tony and Jethro had their reunion. Everyone was talking over each other trying to figure out what was going on.

Kate, Fornell, and Ziva were demanding to know what was going on. McGee looked shocked and confused. Sacks just looked disgusted. It wasn’t until the Director whistled that the chaos quieted. She slowly made her way down the stairs toward the two men how had not broken apart despite the chaos surrounding them.

“Jethro, who is your friend” she asked with a sneer?

Jethro really did not care what was going on around them; all he wanted to do was drag Tony home, find out what the hell happened, make love to him and never let him go. Then it hit him, “Mattie” he whispered in near anguish.

Tony understood immediately, “He’s fine Jethro. He’s with his brother and nanny at the hotel.”

The word brother registered with Jethro and he pulled back from Tony, “You are with someone else.” Gibbs felt his heart breaking at that thought.

Tony just gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, “No, silly. Justin Gibbs. Our son, I was pregnant when the car accident happened. I had just found out and was going to tell you as soon as we talked, but…well....What happened, I was told you were dead. You just said you thought I was dead, too.”

“I want to see the kids and we can discuss all of this at my house. There is a lot we need to talk about,” Gibbs winced thinking about his marriage to Shannon and his adoption of Kelly.

“Okay…let’s get out of here.” Both men had forgotten where they were and that they had an audience. It wasn’t until the Director put herself right in front of the men that they remembered.

Again the Shepard demanded, “Jethro, who is this man?” If anyone didn’t hear the jealousy in her voice they had to be deaf.

Jethro took Tony’s hand and entwined their fingers together before he spoke, “Director, everyone this is Tony Gibbs my husband.”

Not waiting for the shock to wear off, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him toward the elevator. He had two son’s to see and some serious discussions to have, he did not have time to deal with everyone demanding answers to questions he had yet to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no kids yet, but soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.

Everyone in the bullpen were trying to comprehend the situation that had just happened. It was Fornell that came to his senses first.

“Alright,” he shouted to get everyone’s attention, “DiNozzo, or whatever his name is, just handed his case over to me. I have a feeling that right now, Gibbs couldn’t care about the case leaving Todd in charge. Let’s review all we have and know, maybe we can figure out what had DiNozzo spooked.”

The Director knew she couldn’t stop the case from going forward even if she wanted to know who the hell this Tony was and why Jethro was acting strange. She did not believe the married thing, because it was not in his file and Jethro would have told her about it. Besides, Jethro was supposed to help her with her little undercover operation and once that was over she knew he would stop playing hard to get. She just nodded to Fornell to continue on with the case as she headed up to her office.

While everyone was busy trying to figure out what was going on McGee had taken a quick snapshot of the two me and sent it to Abby. He knew that the incident would be all over the yard in a matter of minutes and if Abby heard it from anyone else she would be mad at him. He did not like Abby mad at him. With that McGee settled down to work and figure out what the hell had spooked the FBI agent.

Ziva, was on the phone with her contacts trying to gather all the information on the FBI agent that Gibbs had just left with. She and Kate figured that the more information they had on him the better it would be, because something was not right. Ziva and Kate both hated being kept in the dark.

Several hours of work later and Fornell swore, “Fuck. This is so not good.”

“What is it Fornell,” Kate asked?

“McGee how do I get this thing to work,” Fornell asked fumbling with the remote to the plasma.

McGee quickly stepped over and had the information on the computer showing on the plasma screen. The remaining members of the team quickly digested the displayed information. If what they were reading was correct than they could see why DiNozzo removed himself from the case. If DiNozzo was really Gibbs’ husband, Gibbs was going to go ballistic when he found out.

“Todd, McGee verify all this information. I do not want to be the one to bring this to our directors without confirmation. David, anything from your contacts yet?”

“No, I will check in again.”

Fornell was tired when the other agents finally had some confirmation of the information. He could tell that the three others really did not want to report any of it. “Alright let’s get this over with. Go.”

They each looked at the other and with silent agreement Ziva began, “My contacts confirmed that Gibbs was married to an Anthony Dinozzo, Junior when he was eighteen. DiNozzo was only seventeen at the time, they had one child together a Matthew Gibbs. DiNozzo was pregnant with the child when they got married. It would appear that DiNozzo and Matthew were killed shortly after the boy turned a year old; however, the death certificate was never filed with either the state in which the death occurred or with the Social Security Administration.”

Kate picked up the narrative, “I found that DiNozzo was hospitalized for approximately two months and was in rehab for another month before he was released. What I could not find out was why he was hospitalized for so long. I have requested Ducky to look into it. I also, found that DiNozzo changed his last name back to DiNozzo after his apparent death. He spent some time in Italy with his father and after his second son was born he went to school for business and psychology. After he completed he degrees he joined the FBI.”

“So, DiNozzo faked his and his son’s deaths. But why?”

“I…I don’t think he was involved in it” McGee started. “I think more was going on. I found evidence that DiNozzo’s father might have been involved. I found that DiNozzo was left a sizable trust fund, but could only collect it once he had had a child. When DiNozzo was supposedly killed his father’s finances were less than stable, but after his ‘death’ DiNozzo Senior started to receive a yearly sum of nearly ten million dollars.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at McGee’s implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Tony or Jethro in this chapter, but I kind of needed to do a bit of explaining for the story to move on. Not sure about Shepard or if I got the other characters voices right. Just so you know Shepard was supposed to come off a bit slimy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my new beta ncisgirl2014.

Jethro was driving like a mad man and Tony had had to glare at him to get him to slow down. Jethro was just very excited, he wanted to see his sons. He was going to take them all back to his house, he wanted them on familiar ground. He could tell that Tony was worried about something and he needed to know what it was.

When they arrived at the hotel had to stop Jethro from storming into the room.

“Jethro, I know you want to see the boys, but I think it would be best if I explain some of it to them first. They know who you are, but they think you are dead. I also don’t want you to be too disappointed by them,” Tony bit his lip.

“What are you talking about, sweetheart? How could I be disappointed by our sons?”

“Jethro, don’t forget that Mattie isn’t the little boy you remember. He’s thirteen and Justin is eleven. They don’t always react to things like little boys would, because they aren’t little boys anymore.”

Jethro realized what Tony was saying. He hadn’t even thought about how much of his children’s lives he had missed. As soon as he knew they were all safe he planned on finding out what the hell happened and who he could hurt for keeping him away from is boys. He accepted Tony’s assessment of the situation and agreed to wait outside the room until Tony said he could enter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. I got my chapters mixed up.

Tony entered his hotel room emotional exhausted; however, he was not going to show it in front of Jethro or the boys. If he was honest, he was still in shock and working on autopilot. He would breakdown later when he was all by himself, probably in the shower it wouldn’t be the first time.

Mattie and Justin looked up from their video games to smile at their dad. Tony smiled back, “Boys, can you put your games down. We really need to talk and it can’t wait.”

Their dad was never like this, he always was willing to wait to talk to them. What ever happened had to be important. Both boys put their games down and looked at their dad.

Tony sighed, this was going to be hard, “You boys know the stories I told you of your papa? Well today I learned some information that could really change all of our lives.”

Mattie hated it when his dad would beat around the bush, “Dad just spit it out. What happened?”

Justin glared at his older brother realizing that their dad was having a difficult time with whatever he learned.

Tony just smiled at Mattie, “Sometimes you are so like Jethro. Alright, I went to NCIS and the lead agent’s name was Gibbs. Your pa…” was all Tony got to say before Mattie was pushing past him and heading for the hotel room door. He threw it open and saw a slightly older man than the few pictures he had of him, but it clearly was his father. Mattie was tall for his age, so when he flung his arms around Jethro he came up to his chin. Jethro clearly stunned by this reaction, just wrapped his arms around his oldest son and held on.

While Jethro and Mattie were having an emotional reunion Tony turned to Justin, who looked in shock. Tony had long figured that both of his boys had traits of each parent. Mattie was the practical but fun loving one. He hated it when people didn’t say what they meant. Justin was more reserved, but he was known to take to flights of fancy.

“You okay buddy” Tony asked?

Justin gave him a death glare before answering, “What do you think dad?”

“Yeah, sorry. Look just give him a chance, alright. I…he and I still need to discuss everything, but he is your father, okay.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll try.”

“Jethro,” Tony called out.

Jethro came over to Tony and Justin with his arm around Mattie’s shoulder. Tony gave his a smile, “This is Justin, our son. Justin this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs your father.”

Justin just rolled his eyes at Tony’s antics. It wasn’t like he hadn’t figured out who the man was.

Justin turned to Jethro saying, “Hi,” sullenly.

Jethro gave his an amused smirk, “Hello, can I sit?”

Justin just nodded. Tony figured he should wrangle dinner for the group and let Jethro and the boys get to know each other. As much as Tony and Jethro needed to talk it could wait, this was more important.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Tibbs this chapter. Feedback is welcome. Sorry this should have been Chapter 28

Fornell was beat as he entered his house. He had kept the two teams working late into the night trying to find all the connections, but had finally let ever one go. They were all to return to work in the morning and he hoped that he could get Gibbs and DiNozzo back down to the yard so that they could figure what the hell was going on.

He checked on Kelly before he headed into his own room to climb into bed with Shannon. Shannon stirred when she felt the bed move.

“Tobias, you’re home. What happened?”

Tobias flinched he really didn’t want to have the conversation right now, “Can I tell you in the morning? It’s been a long day and it’s a long story.”

“Alright,” Shannon said sleepily.

The next morning after they had gotten Kelly off to school Shannon pinned Tobias with a look and he broke, “Alright, I don’t know the whole story yet; but what I do know is that Jethro was married before he met you. He thought his…uh…husband and son were dead, but yesterday the FBI agent from New York showed up and he…well…he was Gibbs’ dead husband,” Fornell floundered.

Shannon wanted to laugh at him, he seemed so worried that she would be upset about the whole situation. In truth, she was upset to know that Jethro had already been married when they were married, but she was sure that he did not know his husband was alive. “It’s alright Tobias, I know about his husband and son. Well, I knew that they had existed; not that they were alive. How did Jethro take it?”

“He was very un-Gibbs like. As soon as he could he pulled DiNozzo out of the building and no one has spoken or seen them since. I’m not looking forward to it, but I’m going to have to drag them into headquarters to discuss the situation.”

“Well, don’t be too hard on Jethro. He really does love, Tony. I only know about them because I accidently found out. It’s the reason we split. Now, you don’t want to be late.”

Fornell glared at her, but went to get ready to leave giving her a kiss as he did.

Fornell made it into the yard and was not surprised to find Gibbs’ team already hard at work. He did not see any sign of Gibbs or DiNozzo in the bullpen.

“Todd, anything from Gibbs?”

“No, and the Director is getting really insistent that we get him and DiNozzo down here to answer questions.”

“I’ll handle that, think I could borrow Ducky?”

Kate laughed at Fornell, “Ducky might be mad enough at Gibbs to make Abby look mellow.”

Fornell grimaced, but headed off to autopsy in search of the man in question.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta ncisgirl2014. Feedback is welcome.

It felt good to wake up with Tony in his arms again. Jethro knew that they didn’t have long before someone showed up to bring them in to ask questions, but he didn’t want to move. Last night Tony had relented when Jethro had wanted to move all of them to his house. Tony had first objected, but Jethro had said it was familiar territory for him and if anyone needed to find them they would think to look there first.

Tony and Jethro had been so tired last night that they had not even had time to discuss anything. Jethro was aware that they would need to have that conversation soon. He felt Tony shift and start to wake.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Mmmm…this feels nice. I’ve missed this…missed you,” Tony rolled over in Jethro’s arms and started to kiss him. Pulling Jethro on top of him, Jethro took control of the kiss. They kissed until breathing became essential, they only pulled back enough to press their foreheads together.

Jethro whispering, “Missed you so damn much. I want you so damn much right now, but we need to talk before anything happens.”

Tony smiled sadly at him, “Yeah, I thought as much. Missed you too Jethro. Want to feel you again. Love you” Tony thrusted up into Jethro.

Jethro pulled back, kissing Tony one last time before he removed himself from the bed. “I need a shower,” Jethro said and retreated into the bathroom.

Tony sighed he knew that Jethro was hiding something that was really bothering him. Tony was certain it had to do with the time they were apart; Tony might be hurt by what Jethro told him, but he still needed to know the truth. Tony heard a light nock on the door of the bedroom and went to answer it.

He found Justin standing there, “Hey, buddy. You hungry?”

Justin nodded, still half asleep. He was not a morning person, “Alright, just give me a few more minutes and I’ll be down to find something for you to eat.”

Tony found clean clothes and dressed quickly heading down the stairs to find the kitchen. He really hoped that Jethro had something he could fix the kids for dinner. He found both boys sitting at the table in the kitchen, “Okay, let’s see what Papa has for breakfast.” Tony went to the refrigerator to see if there were any eggs, than he looked for cereal of some kind. When he was getting desperate to find even some crackers to give the kids Jethro walked into the room.

“Sorry, guys. I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had time to get food. How about I take us all out to my favorite diner?”

“That might be a good idea. Go on boys get ready and we will go get something,” Tony said.

“Awesome,” both boys shouted as they went to get ready.

Jethro just looked at Tony with a question, “We really don’t eat out very often. It’s a treat when we do.”

“After breakfast we need to really talk, Tony.”

“I know Jethro, I know.”

Breakfast went well, the kids asked Jethro questions about his job and what he liked to do.   Jethro asked about their interests and how school was going. Tony could tell that he wanted to get to know the kids and that was all Tony had ever wanted. It was weird even though they were married, Tony felt like they were on their first date.

Once they were all back at Jethro’s house he and Tony sent the kids up to the spare room so Tony and Jethro could talk. Tony could tell that Jethro was stressing about what he had to tell him.

“Jethro, just tell me.”

“Tony…shit…I thought you were dead. I had a death certificate and everything. I am so sorry.”

Tony gave him a wry smile, “I thought the same thing. I woke up in a hospital trying to remember what happened. They told me that I was unconscious for two months and while I was in a ‘coma’ you had been killed in action.   I asked about Jackson and my dad told me that he had had a sever stroke. I was still recovering from my accident and was really confused. By the time I had fully regained my senses I had two kids depending on me and a life I needed to rebuild. I should have checked my father’s story, but I just didn’t think about it.”

Something caught Jethro’s attention in Tony’s story, “Wait did you say your father told you I was dead?”

Tony looked confused, “Yes.”

“Tony your father attended yours and Mattie’s funerals. I punched him for saying crap about you. Fuck, he lied and he knew all along that we were alive.”

With that everything clicked into Tony’s brain. He could see all the connections that had been bothering him since he started his case.

Tony’s eyes went cold and hard as he said, “He knew…he fucking knew…he made my life miserable and took away my kids father from them. I will…” before Tony could finish there was a knock on Jethro’s door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.

Jethro yanked the door open to find Fornell and Ducky on his front porch. He cursed silently, he wasn’t ready to deal with Ducky. He just raised an eyebrow and moved to let the two men into his house. He was just grateful that the entire team hadn’t shown up. He wasn’t sure how Tony would take Abby’s over bearing personality.

“Jethro,” Ducky greeted.

“Gibbs,” Fornell said with a slight apology in his tone.

Jethro just walked back over to Tony and put himself between him and the other two men. He could feel Tony roll his eyes at him and move to his side.

“Agent Fornell, and you are? Jethro here was never really good at the social graces. I’m Anthony Di…well I guess I’m still Anthony Gibbs, Jethro’s husband.”

Jethro could see Ducky was fighting a laugh, so he let the comment go. “Well, Anthony I’m Dr. Donald Mallard, but my friends call me Ducky.”

“Well, Ducky my friends call me Tony. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Fornell interrupted the friendly conversation, “Look I hate to do this, but Gibbs your director wasn’t answers to questions only the two of you can answer.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, “What the hell kinda questions does she need answers to?”

Tony put a restraining hand on his husband, “Jethro,” but before he could finish Fornell continued, “Look Gibbs, I really don’t care what she wants, but I need answers to questions only he can answer” nodding his head towards Tony.

Gibbs was about to object, but Tony was pulling out his phone “Maria…yeah…could you come to Jethro’s and take the kids...thanks…I’ll text you the address…bye.”

Turning to Jethro he said, “Maria will be here to take care of the kids. Agent Fornell we will meet you at the navy yard shortly. It was a pleasure to meet you Ducky, if you’ll excuse me I need to get the kids ready to go.” With that Tony swept from the room.

“Well, Jethro he is a very polite and charming man. It would seem that you owe us an explanation to his arrival.”

Gibbs knew his friend was hurt that he had not spoken of Tony to him, but Gibbs really did not want to have this conversation fifty times, “Look Duck, I know…can you wait until I can tell it once? I still haven’t had a chance to tell Tony about everything yet. I was just getting to that when you showed up. Fornell, can you give us a bit longer? I want to be the one to tell Tony everything, I don’t want him to hear if through gossip.”

Ducky and Fornell both winched, “Sure Gibbs. Two hours.”

“Quite, right Jethro. I believe we can all have patience and wait for answers,” Ducky said.

After the two men left, Jethro went upstairs to find Tony. He found him corralling the boys and their things together. Jethro could not figure out how after less than twenty-four hours two boys could make such a mess. Well, maybe Gibbs could because Kelly could. That thought made Gibbs wince, he really needed to talk to Tony.

Once Tony and Gibbs got the kids off with Maria, Jethro pulled Tony towards him and gave him a toe curling kiss. He pulled back panting, “I wish we had time, but we need to talk Tony before we head in. I need to tell you somethings and I want to be the one to tell you.”

Tony nodded for Jethro to continue, “I love Tony, I never stopped, but I did have a few relationships after you…well you know…I married a woman, Shannon, I liked her and felt drawn to her…I wanted to protect her, but I never really was in love with her. The thing is Tony when I met her she was coming out of a bad relationship and I was tired of being lonely. I…I have a daughter.”

Tony stared at Jethro in shock. He figured Jethro hadn’t been celibate, but he didn’t think he would have another kid. Jethro could also be in trouble for bigamy unless they could prove he didn’t know that Tony was alive. Before Tony’s mind could spiral anymore Jethro continued, “I mean I adopted Shannon’s daughter Kelly, legally. She is my daughter, but not by blood. Tony I love you and the boys, but I can’t push Kelly aside either. I hope you understand.”

Jethro winced at the cold fury he saw in Tony’s eyes, “Of course I understand Jethro. Why do you think I never remarried? I couldn’t find anyone willing to accept the boys even as step children. I would be really disappointed in you if you tossed her aside just because you found us again. Look, Jethro I had a few encounters in my time too, nothing permanent, but I did ‘see’ some people. I won’t be a hypocrite and say that you should have stayed faithful to someone you thought was dead, I didn’t. But now that we each know, I want try and work this out. I still love…I never stopped.”

Tony stepped into Jethro’s personal space and pulled him into a toe curling kiss this time. He didn’t break it until air became a requirement. Tony started to push Jethro towards the stairs walking him backwards. As they entered the bedroom, “Want you right now Jethro…can’t wait any longer…make love to me,” Tony whispered into Jethro’s ear.

Jethro threw caution to the wind and started to remove Tony’s clothes, just as he had Tony naked on the bed, his phone rang.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. This chapter is a bit steamy, but the chapter does move the plot along. Feedback is welcome.

Gibbs rolled off of a grumbling Tony to grab his phone. He really wanted to throw it across the room, but he had a rule about always being reachable, so he answered with a growled, “Gibbs.”

“Jethro,” came Jenny’s sickly sweet voice “I believe Agent Fornell is under the impression that you and Agent DiNozzo are to be arriving shortly to the Navy Yard.”

“We had a lot to talk about Director,” Gibbs growled at her.

“I’m sure you did Jethro, but must I remind you that we have a case to solve.”

“We’ll be there when we get there Director,” Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

He climbed back onto the bed a said, “Now where were we?”

“I think we were getting ready to go, Jethro.”

Jethro took hold of Tony’s erection and started to stroke him, “I think you meant we were getting ready to come.”

Tony’s groan turned into a moan, “That was a terrible joke. Jethro, your director is looking…oh that feels so good…for you.”

Jethro continued to stroke Tony reaching for the lube he kept in his night table. He opened the bottle and started to prepare Tony who continued to moan.

“I really don’t care. She can wait…I haven’t had you in twelve years Tony…I can’t wait…want you so much…please,” he pleaded.

Tony was lost in pleasure with the duel sensation of Jethro’s hands on him and in him. He hadn’t had this in far too long. “Yessss…right there…oh God…please Jethro,” Tony now pleaded.

Jethro removed his hands from Tony and slipped on top of him, wrapping Tony’s legs around him. Jethro pushed in gently until he bottomed out and began to trust in long smooth strokes. Tony was babbling incoherently as Jethro pushed him higher and higher.

“Feel good sweetheart? Ready to come? Missed you so much…need you…don’t leave me…come for me my love…” Jethro whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony lost it at that point and came so hard he nearly passed out, Jethro was pushed over by Tony’s release. Jethro wanted to stay where he was forever, but he knew he had to move. He pulled gently out of Tony and cleaned them both up, before pulling Tony to him and wrapping him in his arms. Both men drifted off to sleep.

They were woke by the shrill sound of both Tony and Jethro’s phones going off. Moving to get his phone Jethro answered with a gruff, “Gibbs.”

“Ah, Jethro you may wish to hurry before the Director sends a team of agents to escort you in.”

“Thanks, Duck let everyone know we will be there in forty,” Jethro replied before hanging up.

“I see your phone manners have not improved,” Tony smirked at him. Gibbs stalked over to his husband and pulled him up kissing him before turning them both towards the shower. Thirty-Nine minutes later Jethro and Tony entered NCIS headquarters still slightly damp.

Fornell gave Gibbs a knowing smirk; but kept his comment to himself, he valued his life. Unfortunately, the director arrived right then and she seemed perturbed by their appearance. “So nice of you to grace us with your presence Jethro, Agent DiNozzo,” Shepard said.

“As my husband said Director Shepard, we had a great deal to talk about,” DiNozzo replied coldly.

“Yes, well Agent DiNozzo I believe that Agent Fornell has some questions for you. I’ll let you get to that, Jethro if you’ll accompany me to my office.”

Jethro could feel Tony stiffen next to him at both the dismissal and the implication of her demand for him to join her in her office. “Director I believe I should stay with Tony as I may have pertinent information regarding the case.”

“That was not a request Agent Gibbs,” the director demanded.

Before Jethro could explode Tony stepped in, “It’s alright Jethro, go with your director and straighten things out. You can catch up with us after.” Jethro went to follow Shepard to her office, when he felt Tony pull him to face him. Tony then gave Jethro a kiss, long and slow with just the hint of tongue, leaving no doubt in any ones mines as to who Jethro belonged to.

When Tony was done he gently pushed Jethro away saying, “See you in a bit; love you.”

Once Jethro caught his breath he replied, “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Tony turned to Fornell and Jethro followed the Director to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, terrible sex scene? I'm just starting to write these and not sure if they come off corny or hot.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or not. Feedback is welcome.

Tony followed Fornell towards what he figured was an interrogation room. He wasn’t bothered by this; he had nothing to hide. As soon as they entered the room Tony found a seat facing the two way mirror and glanced up to see the light showing they were recording the ‘interview’. Tony wanted to laugh; just because he didn’t spend much time in the field, didn’t mean he wasn’t a skilled investigator and interrogator. Hell, the last few years he taught integration methods at Quantico a few times.

“So, Agent Fornell what questions did you have for me?”

“Why did Agent Gibbs think you were dead? Were you hiding from him?”

“He thought I was dead because someone faked mine and our son’s deaths. Why would I want to hide from my husband?”

“Well if he was…um…”

“Abusing me? No Agent Fornell he was not and besides he was not even in country when it happened. He was deployed someplace that I didn’t know where.”

Fornell sighed, “Look, DiNozzo it looks funny alright. People want answers.”

“Fine. How about these answers. I woke up two months after a car accident to be told by MY father that MY husband had been killed in action while I was in a coma. I have spent the last twelve years raising our two sons by myself because of my father’s lie. I find out from Jethro that my father knew both of us were alive, because he attended my funeral. In fact, my husband apparently punched him for saying things about me at my funeral. If I had to bet I would say that my father set up the whole damn thing from my car accident to my spending two months in a coma. I’d also bet that it had something to do with the trust fund that I didn’t know about until recently. I have just pieced a few fact together for you Agent Fornell, now why don’t you use all your resources and find the rest. I would really like to see my father behind bars right now,” Tony smiled at him sweetly.

Fornell closed the file he had in front of him and left the room.

Jethro had followed the director to her office in the hope to finish this quickly. As soon as they entered her office, Jenny turned to Jethro and was in his personal space demanding answers.

“Why isn’t there a record of your marriage to that man in your file?”

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow to the director, “Actually, there was a record of it, but Director Morrow willingly removed it to prevent a back lash towards me. Even if it’s legal not everyone approves of relationships like mine and Tony’s.”

“You know that there could be repercussions for DiNozzo regarding hiding his identity. He should have reported his status before he joined the FBI.”

Jethro was confused by this, “What are you talking about Madam Director? Tony has not done anything wrong.”

“Jethro, Agent DiNozzo failed to disclose the ten million a year he receives from a trust fund,” she smiled. Jenny knew that this information could ruin DiNozzo; he had to disclose the money and its source to the government as a Federal Employee. If he went to jail for falsifying his application and failure to report income she could swoop in and take care of Jethro. Jethro glared at her before turning and walking out of her office.

“Agent Gibbs we are not done here,” she said as she followed him out on to the stairs leading down to the bullpen.

She was not expecting the look of pure hate coming from him when he turned to face her, “Yes, Madam Director I believe we are done. I will be taking my husband home and if anyone has any more questions for him or me they will have to speak to our attorney. Good day, Director.”

Gibbs saw Fornell coming from the direction of the interrogation rooms and figured that that was where he would find Tony. He was still fuming when he entered the room they had Tony in and he grabbed his husbands hand pulling him to his feet. “Come on we’re leaving,” Jethro said with a growl.

Tony followed his husband through the bullpen towards the elevator just before he entered it he smiled at everyone in the room giving a little wave, “Nice to meet all of you.” As the doors closed everyone could see Gibbs pulling Tony to him and kissing him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is welcome.

It had been six weeks since Tony and Gibbs has walked out of NCIS Headquarters. A great deal had happened in that time. Fornell had continued his investigation on not only Tony’s father, but also on the trust fund that Tony was supposed to have. He found that Senior had not only faked Tony’s death, but he also had faked Tony’s identity at the bank to gain access to Tony’s money.

It turned out that the money was originally left in trust for his mother and she could only receive it if she had a child. She was to receive five million per child for the first two children and a million for each subsequent child; Tony still couldn’t figure out why it was so much money, it wasn’t like five million per year wasn’t enough to live off of. It was also stated that if Tony’s mother should die before her oldest child reached maturity the money would stop and would then be held in trust for any of her children. Tony’s mother had died when he was only nine, so the money had stopped. Tony’s father had thought that the money had been forfeited, it wasn’t until a lawyer showed up looking for Tony that Senior had found out that Tony was entitled to the money.  

Senior had apparently been in debt to some very bad people and he saw a way out by gaining access to the money that was meant for Tony. After convincing his business partners that they could make money by staging Tony and his son’s deaths they put the plan in action. It honestly would have worked if they hadn’t gotten so greedy and started to branch out and entered the money laundering business. They were taking dirty money and filtering it in with Tony’s money in legitimate business dealings.

Fornell had brought down the organization and most of the parties were awaiting trial, some had decided to roll on the others and had copped plea deals. Tony’s father was one of them. Tony would have to wait for the outcome before his one-hundred twenty million could be returned to him, but it wasn’t like Tony really cared all that much about the money.

Jethro and he had decided to take some personal leave from work to figure things out. Jethro wanted to get to know his kids and Tony wanted to get to know Jethro again. Tony had decided to transfer down to the D.C. area so that he and Jethro could work on their relationship. They had had their ups and downs since the move, but things were starting to smooth out. Tony was brought out of his musings when he heard the front door open and Jethro call for him.

“Hey, how was your first day back,” Tony asked?

“Basement,” Jethro growled.

“Well, that good,” Tony said. Jethro had to go back to work before Tony did. Well, Tony was actually going to start teaching classes at Quantico, because he had never really wanted to be out in the field while his kids were young. He figured he better see what had happened before the kids got home. He followed his husband down the stairs, but half way down the smell of sawdust and bourbon hit him; normally that smell was a comfort to him, but today Tony turned and sprinted up the stairs to the kitchen sink and threw up. Tony was still throwing up when Jethro came to check on him. Tony felt awful, he hadn’t felt this bad since he was… “Shit…I’m pregnant.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a sequel to this story. It would follow Tony and Jethro's rebuilding of their relationship, the kids, and the NCIS team members to Tony. What do you think?


End file.
